


Delicate

by Vibrant_D



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Forced Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Denial, S/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Armie Hammer surprises his play thing, Timothée Chalamet, with a uniquely feminine experience.  Armie is dom!  Timmy is princess!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Delicate

What is all this for? I ask Armie as I see the spread across the hotel dresser. There’s a wide array of jewelry, most of which looks like costume jewelry, things to put in your hair, all designed for women. Similar to how things are set out in the dressing room on a shoot. The confusion is building here. I thought I was meeting him for one of our hotel rendezvous sexcapades, but I feel as if we walked into the wrong room. 

“It’s for you,” Armie says as he wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin, heavy on my shoulder. “All for you, baby.” 

I’m aghast at this explanation, still confused. “But, why?” 

“Why? Because you’re beautiful. I want you to feel beautiful, I want to make you even more beautiful. Will you let me have this?” He whispers into my ear, very lightly biting my lobe. 

“Armie... I... but... don’t you like me how I am? I mean, why do you need this?”

“I don’t need it. I want it,” he replies, as he shifts to holding onto my hips. He has the audacity to push his erection against me, sliding it up and down my ass crack. He knows that I’ve never been able to resist him. I do not have that kind of power when it comes to this man. “I want you this way, just this once. If you don’t like it, we’ll never do it again. Promise.” He licks at my neck in such a way my knees nearly give out. He got me. I’ll do anything for him, we both know that. No reason for me to even question him or his motives. I’m a slave to this man. Ask, and he will receive. 

“So you planned this, like in advance? Got help with it?” I need to know. How much preparation must on go to pull of this level of feat. 

“I may have some associates who are sworn to secrecy. No need to concern yourself with the details, my beautiful boy,” he says as he slowly pans his palms from my chest to my crotch. He found there, what he expected. I’m rock hard, despite the disbelief and trouble buying into this premise. Armie squeezes hard, teasing me in an almost painful way. Unable to suppress a moan, he knows I’m powerless. His play thing. “Now, with your permission, can we start with a blank slate?” 

“Yes, sir,” I say finally letting go and becoming a willing participant in this game. I turn around and put my hands above my head, so he can pull the shirt off me. He does, deftly, as he’s done many times before. Whipping the shirt onto the floor, he holds my arms up and runs his tongue from my palm, to my elbow, stopping there to pay homage to that spot we both learned to love on set. Next to my armpit, where he buries his face and breaths slowly, deeply, giving me a chill all over. Armie drops to his knees and kisses all over my stomach, in a sweet, playful way. I can’t suppress a giggle and he looks up at my with those piercing blue eyes as he undoes my jeans. It feels good to break free from those jeans, as they are one of my tightest pairs. The man yanks down my pants and sees I’ve worn white briefs. I don’t know why he likes me in these, but I comply every time we get together. 

“We’re keeping these on for now. No touching yet. You haven’t earned it.” Fuck. Me gets me in the gut with that every time. I want to make him happy, please my sexy man. He has the audacity to kiss and bite at my hard dick over the underwear. My abs clench in reaction to this sensation. Pain mixed with pleasure, his speciality. 

Armie gets back up and has me sit on the bed, then he unties my shoes and pulls off my pants and socks. He only left me with the underwear, and my desire for him shows so clearly. Armie stands before me, towering, he makes me feel so small. He places each of his hands, palms up, before me in a gesture to help me out of bed. Once I’m to my feet, he quickly squats and grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. I pound lightly on his back with my fists in protest, but he just laughs and smacks my ass. Hard! Damn it, that felt good. 

I hadn’t even looked around the hotel, but there are surprises in the bathroom as well. Laid out is some makeup, hair products, and a kit I can’t quite identify. It looks medical and that sends my heart racing. What could he possibly be thinking of doing with that? He sees the fear wash over my face. 

“Just hear me out, okay,” he says while petting my hair and scratching my scalp. Swallowing hard, I nod my head for him to continue. “I know how much you love your jewelry. What would you think about letting me pierce your ears? Wouldn’t it be nice to add earrings to your look? I think so,” he says while playfully pulling on my lobes. Armie turns me to the mirror so I can see myself and make this choice. 

It’s not as if the thought has never crossed my mind. I went so far as to ask my mom when I was in middle school and she said no. Little did she know I would grow up to be so androgynous and appreciate my feminine side. I’m sure she’ll get it now. My body, my choice. 

I smile at Armie in the mirror and tell him yes. He yanks on my hair, pulling my head back and lands his first kiss of the day on my mouth. Sometimes he surprises me with how gingerly he treats my body and other times, well... not so much. 

“Okay, so I’ve never done this before, but I’ve seen it done. Take this marker and put a dot on each lobe where you want the ring to go.”

My hands are shaking and he sees I’m having a hard time using the marker. He takes it back from me and smiles, as he pets my cheek. “It’s okay, love. I’ll do it for you. You just tell me if it looks right.” I give him back the weakest version of a smile as the fear is setting in. 

I look at my face, trying to hold it as steady as possible to see if the dots are even. Looking for a long time, I decide that they are and let him go ahead with it. He picks me up and puts me on the sink. Armie opens the ice container and wraps a cube with a washcloth and hands it to me. “It helps to numb it a little first,” he says. Such an unexpected kindness from the man who has loved inflicting pain on me in the past. I guess it was never this kind of pain, but pain it was. Doing as I’m told, I hold the ice there as he washes his hands, then unwraps a straight needle. Set out on the tray are a couple of small rings, the types with the ball in them. He sees me noticing them. 

“I know that’s not your style, but piercings heal better if you use a round ring first. I’ll spoil you with a beautiful pair, sometime soon.” Armie spreads my knees wide, to fit between, and get as close as he can for this. “Put down the ice and take a deep breath in,” he commands and without telling me, he stabs the needle through. 

The wave of pain I get is significant. My eyes water, two big tears rolling down my face, and my adrenaline wave sweeps over me. I love it. Armie fiddles with the ring and gets the ball to snap in place. My entire ear is on fire, throbbing. I can tell without looking the whole thing is red, probably my chest too. “Thank you, sir,” I say, making eyes at my man. Armie takes my face in one hand, looks at my mouth, then back at my eyes, as he leans in for a hungry kiss, letting his tongue wrestle with mine for a beat.

“You’re welcome, beautiful boy.”

“May I have the other, sir?” I ask while batting my lashes. This is my favorite game. 

Armie hands me the washcloth with ice again and beams at me. Suddenly he squats down and buries his face in my lap, breathing hard, taking in my scent. He pulls down the waist band and lets my cock free. Hungrily, he sucks at the head, before bearing down and taking it all the way. He chokes a few times before pulling back, gasping for breath. Nothing feels better than this. Hitting to back of his throat brings pleasure like I’ve never known before him. There’s a line of spit that connects his mouth to my cock, until he licks his lips. As quickly as it started, he tucks my dick back into the underwear and acts as if nothing has happened. In disbelief, my mouth falls open, thinking how much this man can tease me. But he only does that, because I want him so badly. Always want him. Would come to him anytime he called. Do anything for him. 

Then I feel the pain shoot through my other ear and the tears roll down again. There’s a sound that escapes from deep in my chest. That kind of sound that you couldn’t make if you tried, because it only comes from intense pleasure. I start laughing, in relief that this is almost over. Armie fastens the other earring and just like that, it’s done. He kisses me deep, pulls back, and swipes at my tears with his thumbs. 

“Thank you babe,” he says while kissing my forehead. He doesn’t have to say more, I know how much he enjoyed that. Armie’s a bit of a sadist, control freak and now he’ll know every time he looks at me that he gave me pain this way. His cock will twitch every time he spies my earrings. 

Without speaking, Armie turns on the tap and wets his fingers. He pulls the dampness through my hair, making my curls more pronounced. The man loves my hair, and it is getting long at this point. Another couple of inches and it will be dusting my shoulders. He fluffs the curls and wraps his finger around the one in front, lovingly named Charlotte by my fans. Armie lets the tendril down and admires his work.

“Makeup, next!” He exclaims.


End file.
